


Seeing Eye to Eye

by Thalassophobic_Waffle



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory spoilers, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, MCD because of episode 26, Self-Harm, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers for C2E49: A Game of Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassophobic_Waffle/pseuds/Thalassophobic_Waffle
Summary: Soulmates are a rare occurrence in the world of Exandria. While people can still find love in this world, soulmate or no, soulmates are destined to be together, marked by the change of their right eye colour, matching their soulmate’s. When a lonely sailor and a damaged wizard meet, perhaps there is more than meets the eye between both of them.
Relationships: Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Fjord & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Seeing Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fic ever, so please comment down below and tell me what you thought of it!

Bren Aldric Ermendrud always loved stories. Stories of fairies that lived in the woods, or of monstrous beings lurking in the expanse of the Underdark. But his favourite story of all, was that of soulmates. 

His mother told him that on rare occasions, the lingering magic from the battle between the betrayer gods and the prime deities would coalesce in a young person’s body. This magic would link them to another person, thus making them soulmates, destined to be together. This link would be shown in the form of a different eye colour; the one of that person’s soulmate.

Why was it Bren’s favourite? It happened to his mother and father. Una and Leofric’s mismatched eyes signified their unbreakable bond; hazel from Una, and ocean blue eyes from Leofric. Bren hoped with all his might, that he too, could have a soulmate.

On the morning of his eighth birthday, Bren shot up and bolted to the nearest mirror, and gazed upon his face. 

His right eye was now piercing gold.

Bren showed it off to everyone, ecstatic that he was destined for someone. He didn’t care whether it was a boy or a girl, and all he could do was fantasize about who his possible soulmate could be.

After being under Ikithon’s tutelage, everything changed.

Bren, told that only the empire was needed, was forced to cover his eye with a magical contact lense that reverted his eye colour back to the deep blue it once was. 

After breaking, Bren didn’t think for a while, not even about his soulmate.

\----------------------------------------------

Fjord was always a private person. Growing up in an orphanage didn’t help with that either. He kept to himself, not that he had a choice. He was always made fun of due to his heritage. 

On the morning of Fjord’s eighth birthday, everything went as normal. He woke up, ate breakfast at the mess hall (albeit with a few more stares than usual) and went to wash up for the day. 

That’s when he noticed the deep azure blue eye staring back at him in the mirror.

 _Huh_ , Fjord thought. _That’s certainly… interesting_. After cleaning himself up, he went to the kindest person in the orphanage he could find; the cook, busy with preparing lunch. Fjord gently tapped on their arm.

“Could I ask a question?.” Fjord asked. The cook nodded mutely, with a look of surprise on their face. “What’s up with my eye?”

The cook’s eyes darted around the room, their eyes landing on a stray piece of paper. They started scribbling, presenting Fjord the finished product. 

_You have a soulmate._

“A soulmate? What’s that?” Fjord asked more questions, and the cook replied on paper, teaching him about the magic of soulmates. 

_You should probably hide it,_ the cook wrote. _The other kids already pester you enough. No reason to give them another reason to do it._

From that day forward, Fjord kept his right eye hidden. Even after working with Vandran, he never willingly showed his right eye. After saving enough money, he bought a contact lense to over his eye that matched his golden eyes, no longer covered by lengthy hair. 

When the ship exploded, his eye was the last of his problems.

\----------------------------------------------

After a rowdy introduction from an energetic blue tiefling, Caleb studied her traveling companions. A human woman with a look of distrust and a green half orc with-

Caleb’s racing mind came to a sudden halt. Those molten gold eyes are eerily familiar to Caleb. 

_Could he be my soulmate?_ Caleb ponders. _It can’t be. His eyes are both yellow! Not to mention that magical items such as mine are pricey..._

Fjord looks at the scraggly human Jester’s been bothering. There’s something familiar about him that Fjord can’t place. 

“Beau, is it just me or there’s something… off about that guy? The one Jester’s been pesterin’?” 

“He probably just heard all the coins Rinaldo dumped onto our table. Guy looks like he needs it honestly.” 

The man meets Fjord’s gaze, and there’s something so enrapturing about him. Under all that filth, he could be a pretty good looking guy. Fjord stands up and strides towards him.

“Heya, the name’s Fjord. Current travel companion of Jester here, as well as the moody Beau back there.” Fjord extends a hand. “And you are…?”

Caleb stares at the half orc, before reaching out and clasping his hand. “Caleb. Caleb Widogast.”

And just for a moment, Caleb swore he saw a flash of blue in the man’s right golden eye.

\----------------------------------------------

The battle with the manticore left everyone drained, injured and exhausted. After a quick drink from the tavern below, everyone steadily made their way to their rooms. Caleb with Nott, Jester with Beau and Yasha, leaving Fjord and Molly together. 

Getting ready for the night, Fjord sheds his armor, lastly taking out his contact out of his eye.

“And what’s this?” Fjord whipped his head around to see Molly looking over his shoulder, his blue eye in full view. “How intriguing… you, my friend, have a soulmate!” Fjord quickly covered his eye with his hand, knowing fully well it was already too late. “Do you know who it is?”

Fjord stared blankly, letting his hand fall into his lap. “I, uh, don’t really know. Never really went lookin’.” Molly gazed into Fjord’s eye, memorizing the colour. 

“It looks a lot like Caleb’s, don’t you think?” 

Fjord never really thought about it. His eye did have the same blue hue as Caleb’s.

“I doubt it. Caleb has the same eye colour for both eyes, Molly. Last I recall, you need two different ones for a soulmate.” Fjord replied, his hands fidgeting with the blanket idly. “Even if he is my soulmate, prolly for the best if he stays unaware for the time being. The guy looks like he’d book it out of here if anyone has connections with him.”

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to see how this plays out,” Molly says, crashing onto his cot. “Are you going to tell anyone?”

“I’d say it’s a need to know basis for now. Besides, if Jester found out I won’t hear the end of it.”

Molly chuckles. “Don’t worry, your secret will stay with me to the grave. We’ll find whoever your soulmate is, I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks Molls.” After the candle is blown out, Fjord stares at the ceiling, listening to the light snores of Mollymauk. Could Caleb really be his soulmate? 

\----------------------------------------------

How long has it been since he’s seen daylight? Fjord doesn’t remember. Could’ve been days, weeks, months since the three of them were captured. Fjord was wandering the depths of his mind, when he heard the din of battle on the edge of his consciousness. Familiar shouts and the clanging of metal. Then everything went silent. 

He warily opened his eyes to see Nott clutching Jester with dear life, mumbling something under her breath. Shock and relief flowed through his body. They came for them.

After being unbound, they learn of the tragic loss of Mollymauk Tealeaf. Settling down after a difficult battle, the Mighty Nein rested in Lorzeno’s room within the Sour Nest. Fjord was staring guiltily at the Summer’s Dance. It was his fault that Molly died, he should’ve been more careful, he should’ve-

His thoughts were interrupted by a large orange bubble popping into existence in the middle of the room. Curious, he cautiously approached, before being yanked in with a yelp. Inside, there was a giddy looking Caleb, eyes bright. 

“This dome will protect us from now on. Nothing can come in without my permission.” Caleb explained happily. Fjord was pretty sure he saw a tiny speckle of gold in Caleb’s eye, but he blamed it on delirium. 

“That’s mighty kind of you to find a spell like this for us. Quite impressive might I add.” Fjord places a tentative hand on the wizard’s shoulder. Said wizard turned away, ears turning a soft pink.

“Get a room you guys!” Jester exclaimed, walking through the dome. “Then you and Caleb can go bang like Beau and-” 

Fjord covered Jester’s mouth with their hand, face getting slightly darker. “I think that’s enough- _did you just bite me?_ ” Fjord reeled his hand back, wincing. About to retaliate, his attention swerved to the human, silently laughing to himself. 

“We should probably go to bed. It’s been a long couple of days.” Caleb said quietly. They pulled the mattress off the bed, with help from the odd character known as Caduceus, and slept under the dome. Even though he was exhausted, Fjord couldn’t fall asleep. Turning his head, he noticed Caleb looking right at him. The human flushed a delightful pink and turned away. 

He’s sure that Caleb’s right eye shone gold for a moment once again.

Eventually, exhaustion overtook him, the image of sparkling blue eyes in his mind. 

\----------------------------------------------

Fjord approached the altar in the underwater crypt of Dashilla. Carved runes run all along its edge, coagulated blood stuck on top. I wonder what this does…

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Caleb looking towards him.

“I see you’re curious about this as well,” Fjord said, slightly muffled underwater. “What do you think it does?”

“Only one way to find out.” Caleb pulled out a dagger, blade towards his palm. “Can I count on you to return the favour?”

“Always.” Caleb slashed his hand, and held it out towards Fjord. Summoning the falchion, Fjord mirrored Caleb and clasped their hands together. Fjord looked into the other man’s eyes, and couldn't help the deep fondness he feels towards him. He’s always liked Caleb, he thinks as he places his hand on the altar. But perhaps there’s a little more, and that’s all he could ever hope for. 

\----------------------------------------------

“Your name is Veth?”

“It was.”

“My name was… Bren. Aldric Ermendrud. Was.” 

Caleb started talking about his time at Soltryce Academy, the trauma Trent Ikithon made him go through. Nearly every little secret spilled out of his mouth. He didn’t dare look at Fjord. The half orc would never look at him the same again. No more small gentle smiles or knees bumping under the table, or a pillar of security in battle. He could say goodbye to the developing feelings he had for him. 

But he couldn’t lose him. Not one of the only good things this life gave him.

He slowly reached towards his eye, took the contact out, and stared directly at Fjord.

Fjord couldn’t breathe. Caleb stared at him, his trademark golden eye replacing the blue he fell in love with. With no words to say, he too reached up and took his contact out. 

No one dared to breathe. They all glanced back and forth between the two, silent with shock. 

“YOU TWO ARE _SOULMATES?_ ” Jester cried aloud. 

“I had a hunch, but I never really acted on it.” Fjord admitted, still gazing on Caleb’s face. The golden eye really suits him, his mind supplies. “I didn’t want to ruin anything.”

“We’ll talk about this later. Right now, we have much bigger things to discuss.” Caleb muttered. 

\----------------------------------------------

Later in the inn, Caleb rapped on the door to Fjord and Caduceus’s room. A moment of shuffling came from within, the door opening to reveal the tall firbolg. 

“Ah, mister Caleb. I was wondering when you’d come in.” He stepped away to let Caleb in the room, eyes landing on the half orc staring out the window. Caduceus stepped out of the room, and closed the door. 

Caleb strode towards Fjord, and stared outside the window. The flowing fields of Felderwin lay before them. Caleb looks towards Fjord to catch him looking at him, expression unreadable. 

“We should probably talk about this.” Fjord said, pointing to his right eye.

“Ja, we should.” They both looked at each other for a moment, but the atmos  
phere isn’t tense as Caleb thought it would be. Instead, he felt comfortable, safe. 

“Look,” Fjord started. “I admire you alot. Ever since the day you showed off your little trick, I couldn’t help but stare. At first, I just thought it was admiration, but sometime down the line it turned into something else. Being by your side, doing anything you’d ask of me, even a bloodpact, made me feel whole, complete.” Fjord took Caleb’s hands, thumb going over the scar over his palm. “What I’m trying to say is I love you Caleb. Even if you don’t return the feelings, I hope this doesn’t change anything between us.”

After the words spilled out, Fjord glanced up from their hands and looked towards Caleb. A face full of fondness greeted him. 

“I care a lot about you too.” Caleb slowly leaned forward, and Fjord met him in the middle. Fjord sighed into the kiss, bringing Caleb closer and weaving a hand in the other man’s hair. Nothing else mattered in the moment; it was only them. 

They broke away for air, and touched their foreheads together.

“So much for talking, ja?” Fjord chuckled, giving Caleb a hug. 

“Stay with me? I’m sure Caduceus won’t mind. Nott on the other hand…” Caleb nodded, dragging Fjord towards the bed. They lay there, embraced in each other’s arms, and slowly fell asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------

The rest of the Mighty Nein stayed outside the door to Fjord’s and now Caleb’s room. Nott opened the door, and they all saw the two hugging each other in their sleep (with their clothes on, to Jester’s dismay). 

“They look so cute together, right Nott?” Jester whispered.

Nott squinted. “If he dares do anything to my boy, _I’ll kill him._ ”

“Miss Nott, I suppose I’ll have to sleep in your room. Is that alright?” Caduceus said. She nodded, and after one final look, closed the door. 

\----------------------------------------------

When Fjord and Caleb went downstairs the next day, hands together, eyes uncovered, things could never be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any suggestions or other comments are appreciated!


End file.
